Phil and Keely, bff, for now
by bguardie
Summary: Phil and Keely go on a trip. What happens. Will Phil and Keely finally get together?
1. Chapter 1

Phil and Keely, bff, for now

(I do not own Phil of the Future)

Chapter One- The trip part one

Phil and Keely were sitting in the broadcasting room eating lunch as usual. The teacher came in and

said they would be taking a trip to South Corolina for the weekend to film the football players at their next game.

Phil and Keely were so excited! They couldn't wait for Friday. When Friday finally arrived, they met that morning

in the bus loop. Keely was hoping she and Phil would sit together, but Phil ended up saying yes to an old girl friend.

So, Keely sat the clostest she find to them and watched him as the journey began.

It was an 8-hour trip, so Keely brought her DVD player, lots of candy, and other fun entertainers.

It was so hard for Keely to keep her mind focused on the movie she was watching. She kept staring at Phil

hoping that he would miraculously come over, push the girl she was sitting with away, and sit next to her.

But, he talked and laughed the whole way. The only time she would recieve a moment of hapiness

was at a bus stop or resturant, in which they would hang out until it was time to get back on the bus.

That night, they arrived at the hotel in South Carolina. It was nice, and ironically Phil was staying

in the room above her on the third floor. Sadly, Owen and his buddies were planning on an all-nighter, so

every 15 minutes, Keely had to bang on the ceiling.

The next day was the football game. She met Phil in the lobby that morning and they had breakfast

with a few other people. Occasionaly, their eyes would meet, and they'd smile at each other. Right after,

they got on the bus to go to the football game. It hurt Keely to see Phil laughing and a hint of flirting with

another girl, but she shook it off and reminded herself of all the great times they had had.

At the game, it was terribly hot and Phil was starting to get sick. He was losing his voice, and his

stomache wasn't giving him the best time. After half time, he and Keely decided to go under the stands to cool off.

Phil sat cross-legged putting his head to his ankles and Keely sat lying down across from him.

She was very concerned for her best friend, and wished their was something she could do about it. Thankfully,

the game ended quickly after that, with their team losing by 20 points. Keely had never been so glad to get on

a bus before. Thankfully, it was not that far to the hotel and they could all take a nice cold shower.

That night for dinner, the group all got to go to the mall. It was obviously the best part of the trip to Keely,

and the next best part was that Phil hung out with her. For dinner, she got pizza and he got tacos, but then it was

time to decide who was going to sit next to who. It was Owen, Via, Keely, and Phil sitting at a table of 4.

Via sat down first, then Keely across from her. Phil was next to sit down, and he sat next to Keely,

while Owen sat down last, next to Via. To Keely, it couldn't have been more perfect.

Next chapter up soon I just need some encouragement!


	2. Chapter 2 the trip part 2

I do not own Phil of the Future

Chapter 2

They finished up dinner, and had a few hours till they had to be back on the bus. The girls wanted to go shopping, but Phil and Owen

did not want to go with two girls shopping for 3 hours. So, they found a few other friends to hang out with.

Keely was like a dog in a grocery store. She bought almost everything in sight, and her bags soon piled up around her.

When they got back on the bus, it was pitch black. Alice didn't feel much like talking, so she layed her head down on her knees.

Phil just layed his head against the window and closed his eyes.

That night at the hotel was the best night of the whole trip. Keely had gotten pretty discouraged. She had heard that

Alice asked Phil if he liked her and he practically said yes. Everyone was exhausted that night because

of the long, hot game. Phil wasn't feeling that well, but he knew that Keely had been upset at the mall.

He couldn't remember what room was hers, but all the girls were on the second floor. Phil did the sweetest thing

Keely had ever seen. Phil checked every single room on the second floor looking for Keely. He even asked

Via in the next room if she was the the shower. The last room he checked, was Keely's room. She was laying

down on the bed watching her fav. DVD oh her portable DVD player. She saw him and was really excited.

He had knocked on the door and asked specifically for her. He came over, and sat down on the bed next to her.

They watched a fwe minutesof it together before he ralised what time it was, and had to get back to his room.

They said goodnight, and he walked back. That night, Keely dreamed about she and Phil together. It was the best night's

sleep shehad ever had.


	3. Chapter 3 the trip part three

I do not own Phil of the Future

Chapter 3 comming back

The next day, they all had to go home. Keely was sad, she wanted to spend more time with Phil, but

she knew he would still be there tomorrow.

On the way home, they stopped by McYummies for lunch. Keely ordered a salad, but they

didn't have the dressing she liked. She didn't wasnt to eat it dry, so she accepted the other dressing.

She poured it on her salad, and was about to take a bite when she smelled something terribly awful.

Her salad smelled like feet. Thankfully she brought enough money from the bus to order chicken tenders,

but no drink. She loved the special shakes the were famous for, but she didn't have enough money.

Phil wanted to make her happy, so her paid for her to have a milkshake. They sat next to each other,

and listened to a song he had recorded of him playing the piano. She loved this feeling, and wished it

would stay forever. Unfortuneately, nothing can last forever.

When they got home, all the parents were waiting. Phil and Keely's were the only ones that

were not there. The two sat at the front of the school and waited for their parents to arrive. In the meantime,

they talked about the trip. Unfortunately, the bench they were sitting on had a wasp nest under it,

and they soon realised it after they started kicking it with their feet. Keely started screaming for Phil to save

her, and he did by pushing her away, and trying to step on them. Soon after, their mom's came and they both

went home. Keely had had a great time and couldn't wait till the next day.


	4. Chapter 4 getting ready

I do not own Phil of the Future

Chapter 4

The next few weeks were pretty normal for Phil and Keely. They had different lunches, and Phil would come into the broadcasting lab where Keely was working to eat with her.

Via usually ate lunch in the yearbook room, but soon started eating in the broadcasting room with Phil and Keely. Phil didn't seem to mind, but Keely was a little unesay. The homecomming dance was comming up, and Keely really wanted Phil to ask her. Owen asked Keely if she would go with him, and she declined. Then, another guy named Steven asked her. She of course said no thanks, and with every guy that asked, she wished more and more that Phil would soon be the one asking.

Soon, it was only a few days before the dance, and everyone but Phil, Keely, and Via had a date. Phil was going to ask one of his old friends from the future, but she was going to the Intergalatic Alien Concert. So he asked Keely and Via (together), if they had a date yet. They both said no, and he said he would take them both, you know, as friends. They both accepted, and were very excited. Since neither Phil nor Keely could drive, Via could take them (they had different rules in London).

The day of the dance, Keely met Via at the Nail Salon. Pim insisted that she come along. She found this evil guy, Eric, and wanted to impress him. Pim was so busy trying to take over the world, she didn't even notice the new trends in fashion. She got her nails painted eggplant, which

looked really awful to Keely and Via, but they were polite, and didn't say anything mean. Next, they went to the hair salon, and got their hair done. Keely had an up-do, with curls comming down.

Via also had an up-do, but instead of curls, she had rhinestone bobby pins. Both of them looked great. Pim was really getting to the girls with all her talk about taking over the world, so they told her they'd meet her at the dance. She finally agreed, and flew home secretly on her skyak. Via and Keely spent the rest of their time getting ready. They were both really nervous about what would happen at the dance.

When Via drove up to Phil's house, she and Keely went up to his front door and rang the doorbell. Phil opened the door and gave them both flowers. He told them they looked amazing, and they headed for Tia's house for a party.

At Tia's house, they took pictures and ate dinner. Owen was majorly jealouswhen Phil and Keely AND VIa walked in on Phil's arms. Keely had a huge smile on her face, and it never went away. Then they ate dinner. There were 15 people there, and it was very awkward. Keely and Via talked about fashion, shopping, and Pim. All 3 of them wanted the dinner to end as quickly as possible. Finally, the dinner ended, and everyone went to the dance.


	5. Chapter 5 the dance

I do not own Phil of the Future

Chapter 5

The 3 of them decided to be fashionably late and they arrived at 9:00. Phil and Via went onto the dance floor while Keely was still outside. He asked Via to dance, and she accepted. He laced his fingers through hers (which she secretly thought was gross, but didn't say anything) and led her to the middle of the dance floor. When Keely saw this, her heart felt like it broke in two. A fwe minutes later, the two came back, and Phil asked Keely if she wanted to dance. She gladly accepted, and he held her hand as they walked to the middle of the dance floor. She felt at peace, and very safe, as he slid his arms around her waist. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders, and slowly pulled herself close to him. Keely then layed her head on his chest, smiling secretly, while he felt her soft, curly hair on his face. The music, and everyone else in the room were a blur as they paced back and fourth. The song ended all to soon, but she was thankful for the time she recieved.

The next few songs were rap/rock, and it was Via's turn to dance with Phil. But, something inside her made her just not want to dance at all. Phil was okay with it, and turned his attention back to Keely. He asked once again if she wanted to dance, and she again said yes. This time, she really didn't know what to do, since this wasn't a slow song, and the only dance she knew how to do was ballet. She had taken it since she was 4 and was totally ready for the DJ to put on Chikovsky(?). Phil was suddenly behind her with his hands around her waist. She looked behind her and he was smiling. She put her hands on his, and he moved apart his fingers fer hers to pass through. They moved from side to side, both enjoying the feeling. They danced like that for 4 or 5 songs before deciding to take a break.

Really need reviews here!


End file.
